


Ghost

by sadsongssaysomuch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's metal arm feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Sent as an anonymous ask http://wlntersoldier.tumblr.com/post/87987531049/buckys-metal-arm-can-feel-it-felt-the-throats-of-his

Bucky's metal arm can feel; it felt the throats of his victims as he crushed the life from them. It felt as he punched through doors, walls, whatever was in his way. What it can't feel are the things Bucky misses most. The soft curve of Steve's smile beneath his fingertips, the smooth feel of Steve's hair against his palm. He remembers those sensations and sometimes, if he's quiet and still long enough, he can feel them again. Phantom limb syndrome they call it... part of Bucky will always be a ghost.


End file.
